Fang
Fang (real name: Pang/Private Pang) is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Story In BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 6, he himself saved BoBoiBoy's gang from Space Bugs by flying his brother's spaceship as he received Koko Ci's S.O.S signal while he was in his training session. After defeating them, he towed Koko Ci's spaceship to TAPOPS Space Station, but while towing, he intentionally hit the spaceship anginst meteors as he was angry after Papa Zola had called him Mushroom Boy. Abilities * Shadow Falcon (Helang Bayang) * Insectivorous Shadow (Insectivorous Bayang) These is an ability as he uses while driving his vehicle * Shadow Grasp (Perangkap Jari Bayang) Physical Appearance 'BoBoiBoy Galaxy' Personality He makes his first appearance in the extended finale, but plays a more prominent role in the pilot episode of Season 2 as a new student at Rintis Island Primary School, where he is portrayed to have a cold demeanour as well as a pompous and arrogant attitude. He only spoke a few words and typically avoids speaking or socialising in school. However, beneath his seemingly calm exterior is a fiery temper, which is usually set off upon encountering someone whose popularity and talents rival those of his. He is unable to curb his rage when BoBoiBoy appears to be more popular and is declared to be academically superior to himself. In Season 2, Episode 6, Fang's mean attitude towards BoBoiBoy and his friends began to lessen and by the end of Season 2, they have all become good friends. Fang’s most prominent flaw is his superficiality. He never misses a chance to boast about his abilities and popularity, and especially regards the latter with great value. However, he is shown to acknowledge his mistakes, as well as to redeem himself instead of running away. He resolves to rescue Ochobot in the end, obtaining his signature power in the process. He also does seem to want to become friends with BoBoiBoy and the gang, hanging around them even when they were behaving hostilely towards him (upon suspecting him to have harmed Ochobot in some way). After some persuasion from his friends, Fang tried to defy the orders of his superior and older brother, Captain Kaizo, to avoid fighting BoBoiBoy, claiming that the latter is his friend. Trivia *Fang can speaks Mandarin and Cantonese. **He speaks Mandarin as he sang a lullaby for BoBoiBoy in Chinese. **He also speaks Cantonese at the movie when he apologized to his Shadow Tiger for summoning it by accident (he said "hai sye" which means "excuse me"). *The spelling of his name is Fang, but some people mistake it as Feng even though that have the same pronunciation. *His favourite food is Red Carrot Donut. He loves it to such an extent that whenever he sees a Red Carrot Donut, he will lose his "cool" composure and happily eat it. *He has basketball skills. **It was confirmed that Fang is not a human being but truly an alien, like Captain Kaizo. **Fang revealed that when he taps the logo on his glasses, a mask forms on his face and gives him the ability to become intangible (Perforation Power). ***However, in the movie, he does not use his Perforation Power. As revealed in the fan mails, Captain Kaizo has taken away his Perforation Power from his glasses because he is no longer in Kaizo's Team and a Private Rank anymore. **Fang revealed that Captain Kaizo is his older brother. **Fang got this nickname "Pang" from Kaizo due to his inability to speak properly when he was a kid. *Fang can play musical instruments like guitar and drum. **It's unknown how Fang learnt to play musical instruments because he's an alien. *Fang's voice has become slightly deeper since Season 2, Episode 7 because his voice actor Wong Wai Kay reached puberty in between Season 2, Episode 6 and Episode 7. *As revealed in the fan mails, Fang wanted to be popular because he wanted to fit in. *The fan mails show that Fang and Kaizo's parents are alive and are staying in their home planet. **They are also mentioned by Fang when he cheered a sad BoBoiBoy due to his parents could not come to Earth Day Carnival. He said that they were also busy so they could not come too. In fact, they don't live in Earth and they're also aliens just like their sons. *Fang seems to like wearing sleeveless shirts because he tends to roll the sleeves up for shirts that have sleeves. *It's revealed that he also has a space motorbike in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 6. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy